


I can’t be without you

by aryawaterss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryawaterss/pseuds/aryawaterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple walk on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t be without you

**Author's Note:**

> A short modern!au thought that popped into my head

They walked along the beach as the sun set behind them. It was their tradition to do this on the first night of the summer. Gendry had his hands in his pockets.  
“You’ve been quiet for once,” he said.  
“Have I?” Arya asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Just been thinking. That’s all.”  
Gendry stopped walking. “Something’s up.” He spoke in that tone Arya knew too well. Being friends over the past few years led them to a point where secret keeping was not allowed.  
Arya sighed. “I turn 17 this summer.”  
“And I turn 21. What’s wrong with turning 17?” he asked.  
“College.”  
Gendry nodded. He understood what she meant. “And because you’re a Stark you have to go to a certain school.”  
Arya nodded at him. “But I don’t want to go to school where Sansa goes. She’s the queen of Brown. If I go there, she will be mad at me. I don’t even know if I want to go to school.”  
They started walking again. “What would you do?” Gendry asked.  
“Travel. See the world. I don’t know,” she said. “Sometimes I feel like my whole life has been planned. I get no say whatsoever and I hate it.”  
Gendry looked at her. “You know you could just not do what your parents tell you.”  
“I know! And I would. But being a Stark, I have certain things I must do.” She sat down in the sand, hugging her knees to her chest and buried her head.  
Gendry sat next to her and looked out into the ocean. “Hey Arry?” he asked.  
“Yeah?” she said.  
“Lift your head up.” Arya did was she was told. “Look at me. You are Arya Stark. You are your own person. Like me. You can make your own. I know you can, Wolf Girl.”  
Arya chuckled as she placed her head on his shoulder. Gendry slid his arm around her. “Thanks Gendry. You’re the best friend ever.”  
Gendry kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome.”  
 _But I really just want to say I love you and I can’t be without you._


End file.
